


To Sherlock

by AlonyFrigy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Sad, Suffering John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonyFrigy/pseuds/AlonyFrigy
Summary: John writes a poem to Sherlock after his death





	To Sherlock

To Sherlock

Love is pain,   
I've had this feeling once  
And I regret I didn't say   
That I've always wanted "Us". 

I didn't think that you've had rough times,   
While we were having fun  
In one of our nights,   
When we were solving crimes   
And chasing after murderer,   
And had such stupid fights   
In which you were so cute though. 

I blame myself so much   
For the last words I said.   
I've never meant this things   
And this makes me so mad. 

You were the most amazing   
And brilliant man alive,   
I love you so much   
This always felt so right. 

"Friend" is not the word   
That I'd give you, Sherlock.   
You mean the world to me   
And this is not a joke. 

Believe me, love, believe   
I'd give my life for you  
But it's too fucking late,   
So, soon I'll come to you...

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first poem EVER, and I hope it's not completely terrible.   
> By the way, English is not my mother language so if I have any mistakes please tell me)


End file.
